At a wink of the eye
by BodaciousBink
Summary: This is my version of princess tutu's after story, the way things should've been between Ahiru and Fakir. May contain some sexual inflections, my be inappropriate to viewers under the age of 14.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the end

**_This is my version of princess tutu's after story, the way things should may contain some sexual inflections, my be inappropriate to viewers under the age of 14._**

* * *

**_Disclaimers: I do not own princess tutu nor the characters, but the I'm an the original author of this story and in fact own it._**

* * *

_**The day after the story was brought to an end. Since Princess Tutu had returned the final heart shard to Mytho allowing him to become his true self, defeating the Raven and claiming Rue as his Princess, but not all that ends; ends well Ahiru has returned into her true form of a duck, but she is not alone she has Fakir who has made a promise; a promise to stick by her side and protect her always flaws and all…..**_

* * *

Um…Hm…..

Uh-uh, no! This would never work

Gazing up with those glittering little eyes of hers "Fakir what's wrong?" Although it only came out as Quack Quack, but Fakir had understood what she meant.

"It's just that I haven't been able to write anything decent since you asked me to write that story about you." The duck then tried to swim out of the pond and walk over to him in comfort, not paying attention she then tripped over a pebble. Fakir had caught her before she fell and hurt herself, and he lift her up into an embrace. "You have to be more careful; I hate to see to you in pain." She nodded her little duck head in response as if she was saying yes.

"Ahiru? Do you…"

Noticing that Fakir had perched his lips. She looked up at him in a concern and confused way. "Quaa." Before she could even get it out good enough, it started to pour rain heavily. Standing up, Fakir said "let's go home" as he started to pace towards the cottage; holding Ahiru in one hand and the other one covering the top of her head.

_I wonder what Fakir was going to say earlier… I wonder?_

A soon as they reached the cottage. Fakir lifted his hand noticing that the little duck was fast to sleep. "Gosh she's sleep already; it's not even 9 o/clock. Charon hasn't even been back home at this time." "Whatever" he sigh. So Fakir went upstairs and laid Ahiru in his bed, and covered her little duck body with a small blue quilt; it reminded him of her eyes. All of a sudden Fakir heard loud banging noises coming from the hallway. "WHAT THE HELL was making all that racket?"

It was Uzura who had popped up in the doorway banging her drum she chanted "Duck! Duck! I've missed you! Zura." "Uzura! Ahiru is Sleeping go away" he demanded.

Staring at the duck sleeping; she had possessed that same little warm smile and her little snores. Fakir jumped up off the bed with the inspiration that filled his mind to write a story. He couldn't understand why he could only write stories about her.

So he began writing, and when he looked over at duck he became paralyzed with happiness before he knew it he had fallen asleep right at his desk in the middle of writing his story…..

Hey you guys this chapter was just a brief event that started off the story. Chapter 2 should be up and trust me the story gets better started there. I intend on writing at least 20 chapters on this story maybe even more, before I complete it. ;) _**SEE YOU PEEPS, IN MY OTHER CHAPTERS.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The next morning

_**The next morning….**_

Ahiru was the first to wake up. She just sat there, then started gazing around the room. She saw Fakir hunched all over his desk.

"Um….. Fakir?"

Oh no! Fakir slept like that all night, I have to try and get him in the bed. I bet he has a crock in his neck by now.

And that time for the first time since before Ahiru actually agreed to return to the being of a duck had she been able to hear her self-talk aloud.

"Huh? What the," she said as she look down to witness her bare legs. She eagerly then looked at her arms and touching her cold face. "When did I turn back into a girl, she thought while her mind scrambled."

"Oh yeah Fakir!" She screeched as she jumped up off the bed and headed over to Fakir. Without much knowledge of her being completely naked, she wrapped her left arm around Fakir's upper body and right hand griping his arm she managed to get him out of the chair and across the floor then to the bed but right before she could lay him on bed properly she tripped over her own feet causing both of them to fall on top of the bed. Fakir woke up instantly, his eyes were wide open and staring right into Ahiru's. They stayed like that for about what seem like forever, then suddenly Fakir tried to lift his hand to place it on Ahiru's shoulder. He managed to touch her, but it was not her shoulder he grab…. Aha! *.* Ahiru flew back off of the bed and on to the floor due to being shocked by Fakir's actions, and because Fakir jumped up in surprise. Ahiru had fell right on her bottom; where she had just been squeezed. Legs slightly apart, she started to scream out crying blabbering "owwww my butt hurt it hurts really bad! Annnnnnd Fakir why did you have to tease me like that, that felt really really weird Fakir ann, annnnnnd I'm really truly sorry about waking you up, I…. I was just really concerned an…."

And before she could even get out her last apology, Fakir had already swooped down to the floor and grab her into an embrace staring her straight into her eyes. "Idiot", he said and before she knew it he kissed her, he kissed her deeply. For that to have her first kiss it was a damn good one; way better than what she imagine it would be like.

They broke away from their kiss finally. Fakir stroked her cheek as he spoke. "Idiot" he chuckled. "Look duck I'm sorry if I startled you by giving you butt a squeeze, it was an accident. I wasn't really trying to tease you but now that you mention it would you like for the rub & kiss it to make you feel better?"

"Uhhh No Fakir that won't be necessary trust me really", She said as she shook her head really fast and shaking her arms trying not to show how red her cheeks were.

"Ha ha I'm just playing Ahiru"

"See you're mean, why are you trying to tease me."

"No, you're the one trying tease me, he said as he thump her bare back"

"Aha! Quuuuac….. Fakir I'm so soooooooo sorry I didn't really realize that, I woke up like this and that's when I got to make sure were okay." He handed her a blanket, so that she could wrap up her body. She sat back down in between Fakir's legs. Fakir was super shocked by this, but duck was comfortable.

"By the way, Ahiru how did you turn back into a girl?"

_**Hey you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, There will be even more written soon. As a Matter-a-Fact Chapter 3 should be up by this Saturday 8/30/2014 no later than this Saturday 8/31/2014, I pinky promise. Just bear with me you guys I am a really a creative person, and I'm writing all of this off the top of my head. I also start school next week and I'm currently working two jobs, but if I make a promise I tend to stick to it.**_ _**So just look out for my upcoming chapters and I'll leave it up to you to Review, Favorite, or follow my stuff.**_


End file.
